The True Meaning of Hero
by imakemyownluck
Summary: This is based off a true story. Read inside for more. Disclaimer:I own nothing Sad, Loving, Tiva Fic


**a/n: This story is dedicated to the Lansaw family. After the horrible Tornado that struck Joplin, Oklahoma, Don Lansaw gave his life in order to save his wife. A truly touching story that shows real heroism, bravery and love.**

**xoxoxox**

Tony laid on his bed with a pillow over his face. It was a rainy afternoon in California. He was there with his wife of six years. They were following up on a case that lead them to San Francisco and she was just out to get Chinese food. Once she got back into the house, she walked into the bedroom and laid down next to her husband.

"It is disgusting out there." She said. "The wind is horrible and the rain is coming down in papers."

Tony wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. "Zi, I love you so much, but it is sheets."

Ziva frowned against Tony's chest. "Why is it that I cannot get them right?" She asked. "You have been correcting me for years."

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. "I don't think you ever will." He smirked. Ziva looked up at him and gave him evil eyes.

"It is not funny!" Ziva said responding to his laughter.

Tony nodded and held in his laughter. "Right, not funny, NOT FUNNY."

Ziva smiled and hugged him, pulling him closer. She breathed in his scent and smiled. Old Spice.

"The food is on the table. I got you General Tao's chicken, like you asked." Ziva smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Tony asked, his lips against her forehead.

"Only every day." Ziva smiled. That was something Tony always did. Since they had gotten together and then married, he always said I love you, in front of Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and even Vance. She felt special knowing that he did not care who knew. When ever she left his sight, he would come right up to her and say it.

"And that will never change." Tony smiled tightening his arms around her and bringing his lips down to hers.

But it did.

_3 days later_

"Hi, I am Chris Coplin from NBC News, tonight we have a story of a husband protects his wife during the 8.2 earthquake in San Fransisco." The news reporter said, "Jerry is in Washington D.C. with the wife. Jerry,"

"Chris, this is really a remarkable story. What happened was that Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo were out on a business trip to California and got caught in the horrible earthquake. They had a hotel room on the 14th floor and were eating dinner when all the chaos began to occur. I am here with Ziva David, Anthony's wife." the man said. The camera now moved back to show a woman with curly dark brown hair tied back. She had a few cuts on her face and as she moved her hand up to wipe tears already forming, you could see an ace bandage wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had on no makeup. "Ziva, tell me, why were you in California if you home was here, in Washington D.C.?"

"Well," Ziva spoke. She was very quiet, her words were sometimes hard to understand and she had trouble creating sentences. "Mu husband and I work for NCIS and we were following a led. I had gone out to get dinner when the weather had gotten really bad."

"I see." Jerry said. "What happened after you got home?"

"We went into the kitchen and began eating. Thats when...thats..." Ziva said breaking off, not able to finish her sentence.

"That is when the earthquake hit?"

Ziva nodded. She wiped her eyes of their tears. "Yes,"

"It was reported that your husband, he shield you, correct?" Jerry asked.

"He...he...pulled us under the table...and then told me to stay... and...he left for a moment..." Ziva said, her voice cracking the whole time. "he came back moments later with a pillow from the couch...then..he told me to put it over my face...i did...he wrap-...wrapped his arms around-...around me and made me lay under him..."

Ziva wiped more tears coming from her eyes.

"He was a good man." She said softly. "People keep telling me that...that he wouldn't have let it happened any other way, but... if I could take twice that amount of damage that I have now, just to have him back...I would do it."

"You see, Anthony DiNozzo shielded his wife, but when he did so, he had multiple wounds from flying glass and from the chandler breaking that he died before the ambulance could get there." Jerry's voice said. "He died from blood loss and some internal bleeding. Anthony DiNozzo died a hero."

"Do you remember the last thing he said to you?" Jerry asked Ziva.

Ziva's eyes immediately began to water again. "I...I love you." She choked out.

Jerry place his hand on hers. "There was something else, something else he didn't know before he died."

"Yes." Ziva sniffled. "I never got to tell him...he will never know that...that... he is...was...was going to be a father."

Nine Months Later:

Anthony DiNozzo 3rd was born.

He was the spitting image of his father. Perfect.

**A/N:**

**R.I.P Don Lansaw May 22, 2011**


End file.
